


Magenta Touch of Royalty

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [5]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling, F/M, Fellatio, Head-to-toe, Kissing, Licking, Nipple Pinch, Nipple Play, Nipple lick, Paw Fetish, Paw Licking, Tummy Scratches, Undressing, blowjob, cheek lick, cum in mouth, nipple suck, nuzzling, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Lady Catterly couldn't help but indulge in her canine lover's body while he slumbers.
Relationships: King Nacho/Lady Catterly
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Magenta Touch of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting that these fics came from steamy scenarios playing in my head when I fap :/

"Nacho, I'm back." Lady Catterly called out as she stepped through the mansion's front door.

Silence. He must be taking care of business then, nothing wrong there.

She didn't have much to do today, so she texted King Nacho about giving her company. And as always, he showed up, upbeat and energetic, well until she had to take off to run a few 'errands' that involved a certain kitten. She still had the taste on her tongue afterward.

'Poor thing must be bored out of his mind. I should have invited him over after I tended to Felicity.'

She called his name again, hoping for a response. Nothing.

Frowning, she stepped deeper into the mansion through the foyer, on the lookout for a sky blue canine. In her bedroom, the dining room, the guest room that was formerly Smarmers, and lastly, the living room. She rounded the corner found King Nacho on the couch.

Catterly was going to say something but stopped when she saw he was asleep. He laid with his legs spread, his arms slung over the top, and his head rolled back with a bit of his tongue sticking out. His chest rose and fell with each breath. The aristocat hummed and rubbed down one of his ears, prompting King Nacho to whimper faintly in his sleep.

Her stomach fluttered. There was something about seeing her lover in such a vulnerable position that stirred something deep in her, that told her to reach down and touch his-

"No, I wouldn't!"

She whispered harshly to herself, pulling her paw to herself to keep from touching him anywhere else. She would never, ever want to fondle her lover when he isn't conscious to enjoy it. There's no fun in it & frankly, it felt pretty wrong.

But she couldn't help it when she sees him like this. Those cute ears perking up to the smallest of sounds, that chiseled chest, his bold & brash personality (through his loincloth). Her doubts quickly melted away when her mind went to the many times the Anubis king had her screaming in pure ecstasy.

Before Catterly knew it, she was straddling King Nacho, the fantasy of worshipping him head to toe came to life. Her arms coil around the canine's neck, undoing his collar, and carefully removing his hat, and setting them aside. After that, she nuzzled into his neck, purring softly.

"Mmm. King Nacho likes..." He muttered in his sleep, his hidden tail wagging in excitement. Catterly chuckled softly, she starts rubbing his ears, scratching the insides of them, causing King Nacho to let out a small yip in return. She giggled at the adorable noise he made and moved down to his light brown hair, ruffling it. Then, she straightened up and nuzzled her cheek against his cheek and dragged her tongue up the other a few times.

Then, she leaned in, her lips coming in contact with his. her sandpaper tongue coiling around his. To her surprise, he kissed back in his sleep. Moaning softly, she deepened the kiss, both arms wrapped around his neck.

In the midst of their making out, Catterly wrapped an arm around his neck as she kneaded his rock-solid chest. At that moment, King Nacho unconsciously moved his paw to grope her rear, squeezing it. The aristocat squeaked and leaned back wide-eyed, breaking the kiss. She looked down to see his paw groping his rear, her gaze returns to the Anubis ruler. His eyes were still closed, but he had a small grin on his face.

She expected his eyes to flutter open. Instead, his smirk fell a smidge and he snored. She breathed a sigh of relief, though his paw was still on her, she concluded in her head it was some sort of reflex. Moving on.

Catterly rubbed down the canine's free arm, feeling his fur & rigid muscles as she went. Her other paw ran down his side to his stomach, scratching it lightly. She felt one of Nacho's legs twitch in response, she snickered and scratched his belly with both paws, making both his legs twitch. Then, she started massaging his pecs, feeling the fur and muscle intertwined into one. As she did, one of her fingers brush over something stiff. The canine's breath hitched, his hips twitched slightly. The aristocat noticed and flicked at one of his dark blue buds, drawing another low gasp from the canine.

Grinning, Catterly bent down and flicked her tongue at one of them, earning a small moan from the Anubis Ruler. She took it into her mouth and sucked as her paw attended to the other, twisting it. Then, she switched nipples and started licking all around the areola on the left one while pulling gently on the other. The canine's breath got heavier as she went, his nipples being well treated by his feline lover.

After a minute of stimulating his nipples, she felt something thick rub against her. Lady Catterly ooh'ed silently and unlatched from his chest and moved down to his loincloth. She got down between his legs and undid the tie holding it up and moved it aside.

She gasped, in front of her was King Nacho's erect glory fully emerged from its sheath. It measured at 7.5 inches and 2 meters thick. His sack was half the size of yarn balls. She could never get enough of this thing whenever she saw it.

The fact that it was this rock-solid meant it was from her doing or from him having a really good dream. Oh, and the scent of it. Catterly could never forget, the thick fresh scent of sweat on his balls and the dried cum from his cock almost made her feel dizzy. As much as she wanted to take that bad boy in her mouth, she'll have to save it for last.

The feline scootched back and lifted the Anubis King's foot. For some odd reason, she always had a thing for paws, especially King Nacho's. Perhaps it was due to her witnessing Rudy getting off to a picture Miguel's paws one time, and somehow the scenario of her massaging his paws, up to licking them was in her dreams for a while now.

Catterly paused for a moment, unsure if she should go through, considering where the canine's been and all. But she vowed to worship him head all the way down to his paws. She's come this far, it's best to go further.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, ugh." The aristocat sighed to herself as she massaged his foot paws. The feeling of disgust quickly morphed into surprise by how soft his padded soles were. They were almost as soft as hers, and she couldn't help but feel some sort of jealousy over it. Sure, she never used them on King Nacho before, but soon, maybe.

After prepping them up, she lifted up one hindpaw and leaned in, her tongue dragging from the side up to one of his toes. She took one of them into her mouth, suckling on it for a second or two before releasing with an audible pop and moving on the other two, swiveling her tongue around the digits before sucking on them too. Then, she goes down and lapped all over his soft paw-pad, covering it in her saliva.

She repeated the process with the other paw, focusing on the sole instead before the toes, not even paying attention to the canine above giggling, making sure to get in between them. It wasn't too bad, as she didn't taste anything undesirable from his hindpaws, which made covering both pads and soles in spit a little easier. After a few more minutes of paw-licking, every bit of his paws were coated in kitty saliva.

At this point, Lady Catterly was ready to regurgitate her flounder smoothie when she remembered her next part. Gulping down a dry heave, she crawled close to his still-throbbing dick that leaked pre. Her mouth watered, she couldn't wait to shove it down her throat as she had before.

Gripping the base, she strokes it slowly with one paw to get a feel for it. King Nacho shivered, whining softly.

"Catterly..."

The aristocat angled his cock to her mouth and in one swift motion, engulfed his entire length in her warm mouth all the way down to the sheath. The rush of warmth and pleasure caused the Anubis Ruler to grit his teeth as his entire body tensed and relaxed. She stayed like that, deepthroating him without a problem, being that her throat was used to this treatment. 

'Just breathe through the nose and relax your gag-reflex' was what she was told by one of her peers a few years back. Because of Catterly being a quick-learner, her first night with the Anubis ruler was more rough and erratic than it would be slow and safe for others. Were she in Nacho's paws, she would've came undone on the spot.

A few moments later, Lady Catterly pulled off him slowly, enjoying the taste of pre-cum as she went. She plunged back in, her head bobbing up and down on his length while stroking it with one paw, the other kneading and squeezing his balls. The Anubis King's moans grew louder and more vocal the more it went on, his paw gently grabbed the back of her head and encouraged her to go in deeper.

Catterly smiled on his dick.' he's definitely enjoying this.'

She pulled up to the tip and sucked on it, running her tongue around it. The canine could no longer keep it bottled up any longer, he moaned out her name and thrusted shallowly into her mouth. Invigorated, she pumped his cock faster and slurped the tip, going over the slit each time.

"Ohhh yeah..." King Nacho drawled out, shaky moans leaving his muzzle in short breaths. His voice rose higher, his thrusts becoming frequent. He was getting close, she could feel it by the copious amounts of pre she kept swallowing up as his furry sack contracted in her grip.

In just a few licks to the tip, the buff canine reached his climax. His eyes shot open just as she started sucking on the tip. He raised his head and howled ferally.

"Awroooooooo!"

At that moment, Catterly felt huge bursts of cum shoot into her mouth down her throat in large ropes. Moaning, she managed to gulp down most of the salty, slimy liquid. Some of it dripped out the corners of her mouth.

The aristocat swilled the fluid in her mouth and swallowed, the taste across her taste buds made her mewl in satisfaction. She got off his spent dick with a pop, wiping off some of the cum from her mouth. Before she could move away, a large paw came down on her head, scratching behind her ear.

"Mmm, King Nacho likes~." She froze at hearing the Anubis ruler's softened baritone voice. Gazing up slowly, she came face-to-face with the red-cheeked canine with a tired grin.

"Oh! Uh, h-hi deary." Catterly stuttered nervously. What with stripping her lover bare and having her way with, she has no idea how to explain it."I-um- w-well, how was your dream?"

King Nacho chortled softly, "Why, it was a wet dream. A heavenly one at that. You see, I dreamed that my servants were worshipping my body. From my head, straight down to my paws. Strangely enough, it involved you among two others."

"Two others?" She repeated that last part.

"Yes, Miguel & the mummy." He confirmed nonchalantly. "To be perfectly honest, that part where Miguel got down on his knees to wet me felt all too real, and when I came, I awoke to see you down there."

"Well, did you enjoy it?" Catterly asked, her embarrassment gone. She sat down beside the bare dog and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Nacho pulled her close by the hips into a hug and replied, "I most certainly did, my desert flower."

The feline smiled and laid her head on his chest, purring soundly.

"Uhhh, was this a bad time?"

Her eyes fly open at hearing the familiar voice. She along with King Nacho looked up to see Mayor Snowball standing behind them, holding underneath her arm a lilac box with her abbreviations engraved into it.

"Snowball! I didn't quite see you there!" Lady Catterly greeted, her voice quivering with embarrassment.

Snowball gestured to the case under her arm. "I came by to show you something, it's a very special toy and I wondered if you'd like to try it out. Oh, and I couldn't help but admire the way you handled him down there. Honestly, I never knew you were into foot paws."

Already knowing what was in the box, Nacho turned his gaze to the fiercely blushing cat. "Catterly, is there something you need to tell me?"

The feline met his questionable but curious gaze. Blushing a darker shade of red. She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily.

"Look, I'll explain later. Just put your clothes back on and go, please."

He did so, to the dismay of the honeydew feline in full view of everything, and took his leave, mumbling apologies on the way.

After she heard the door shut, the mayor awkwardly rubbed the back of her head and stepped toward the aristocat sitting down looking ready to lay down herself.

"Sorry I came in at such a bad time." She apologized.

Lady Catterly just sighed. "Don't worry about it, now about that toy of yours..."

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't...Who will?


End file.
